muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Beatrix Brehme
Beatrix Brehmer was the commander of the infamous Stasi TSF battalion "Werewolf," notable for their ruthless suppression of anti-government rioters and the crushing of potential rebellions before they began. Beatrix was a former military academy classmate to Irisdina, with whom she had a strong rivalry, with each constantly plotting the death of the other. In 1983, she was field testing the MiG-23, and was in the process of setting in motion a series of events that would bring even more power to the Stasi. She quickly took interest in Katia after she was conscripted into the NVA in the aftermath of her unorthodox rescue. After some time of trying, Beatrix eventually found a chance to plant an agent into 666th. In the span of two months, Lise succeeded in trapping Irisdina. As a result of this and her status as a pioneer of sect Moscow, Major Beatrix received a surprising gift from the USSR: 4 Mig-27s. Beatrix would find good use for these Mig-27s during the NVA revolt. Piloting a crimson Mig-27, Beatrix and her Werewolves quickly became one of the biggest scourges to the rebellion. However, even the cutting edge Aligatori could not save her when she faced off against Theodor. Applying the lessons he learned from Irisdina, Theodore managed to overcome Beatrix, stabbing her directly through the cockpit block with his combat knife. Personality and Beliefs Beatrix was described as being a "bewitching" woman. With a sensual smile never far from her lips, Beatrix often played the part of the playful flirt. She was aggressive, ruthless, ambitious, and possessed a sadistic streak. She enjoyed watching her prey squirm and some of her jokes, such as the time she convinced Lise that she was going to kill her in a TSF spar, were particularly cruel. She also believed that the best way to survive the BETA was under iron-fisted authority, preferably that of the Stasi. Much like Irisdina, Beatrix was noted as being an extremely effective and charismatic leader. She prefered leading from the front; the first to the fight and the first to dirty her hands. She never asked for something from her personnel if she wasn't willing to do it herself. Such was her charisma that the Werewolves were absolutely loyal to her and not the state of East Germany. Her past with the Bernhards and numerous personality conflicts brought her the distrust and animosity of the Minister of State Security, Erich Schmidt. Quotes “We will grasp victory, in the name of the fatherland — even if we have to make the entire Neisse River run red with the blood of our countrymen.” Gallery Schwarzesmarken Beatrix comming out of her MiG.jpg|''With her long black hair fluttering in the wind, she had a bewitching aura around her.'' Schwarz5.jpg 1364908194604.jpg 774165afaf16aca57d196adfb7f80531.jpg Beatrix plotting Irisdina's downfall.jpg|"Usually we are the first ones who drive prey into a corner,aren't we?"|linktext=Beatrix,a smiling hunter Beatrix.jpg Beatrix Another Answer card.png Carnellian Beatrix Lineart.jpg Bernhard im Schatten Bernhard no Sekiei 02 - Beatrix Brehmer's Confession.jpg|Cooking was one of Beatrix's favorite hobbies sm-side-story.jpg Beatrix Meeting Jurgen.png|Irisdina introduces Jurgen to Beatrix. Best Friends Forever.jpg|"Hey, Beatrix... You think when we grow up we'll still be friends?" "S-sure Iris; we're best friends forever." Beatrix fondles Irisdina.png|"For example Irisdina..." "W-wait Beato" Please go out with me.jpg|''"Please go out with me"'' The Date and Military Buildup.jpg Jürgen and Beatrix Cleaned.png Category:Characters Category:Schwarzesmarken Category:TSFIA Category:Characters (Schwarzemarken)